OUTREACH CORE ABSTRACT The overarching goal of the Outreach Core is to improve the prevention, detection, treatment and survival from cancer by integrating community engagement practices with cancer research strategies. During the past five years, the Cancer Outreach Core has been an integral part of the CDU-UCLA Cancer Center Partnership. We have strengthened relationships with predominantly African American community members and organizations; identified cancer-related priorities in this community; organized four large community cancer conferences; supported three seed grants that were conducted in South Los Angeles, each with an academic and a community investigator; developed publications in peer-reviewed journals, each with community authors; and obtained new grant support, including funding for the first Patient Navigation Program and Wellness Center for South Los Angeles. In short, we have successfully engaged the community in South Los Angeles in research to reduce cancer disparities. We have also contributed to the training of minority junior faculty, community faculty and students, which is an important goal of the CDU-UCLA Cancer Center Partnership. Based on our experience in the current funding cycle and the advice of the Program Steering Committee, we will maintain the strong features of the Cancer Outreach Core and add new components that build on the work we have accomplished to date and the expertise of our diverse team of community and academic faculty from UCLA and CDU. The partnership will benefit CDU by building a strong foundation for community- partnered cancer disparities research; and will benefit UCLA by broadening outreach opportunities to South Los Angeles.